


Once Upon a Childish Time

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t know why, but she’s always up for the company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Childish Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aiffe.

Once upon a time she cringed at the sound of nighttime wolf serenades. Rather than lulling her to sleep, they struck fear into her heart. She’d stare anxiously at the doorway and curl alongside her mother.

Once upon a time she cringed at the feel of wolves ripping flesh from her bleeding form. Rather than screaming, she’d stood the pain with silent sobs until the darkening numbness had greeted her.

Once upon a time she cringed at the sight of a youkai who strangely resembled the wolves surrounding him. For a long time she thought Sesshoumaru-sama had bewitched him, somehow someway. Why else would a wolf attack the creature attacking her, instead of her?

But those memories were from long ago, from once upon a childish time. From a strange childhood she had received a second chance at. It has taken Rin many years to feel that way, and even longer for her to change. But she has. Just as she warmed the icy heart of her Lord, someone wrapped a swirl of fur around hers, frozen in fear as it was.

A smile breaks out when she hears his pack caroling at night. A blush spreads across her cheeks when his fingers grip her chin and he examines her, as if in search of something. A giggle bursts forth when he shares stories of what he and the wolves who strangely resemble him did while on their way to visit as they sit and share fresh stew in her hut on the village outskirts. 

Sesshoumaru-sama does not visit often anymore. Kouga does. She doesn’t know why, but she’s always up for the company. She once asked why he kept returning. His answer was always the same. He saw someone of the past in her. She smiled. So did she.


End file.
